Omar rowed his boat for a total of $33$ miles over the past $11$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many miles did Omar row his boat each day?
Solution: The number of miles rowed each day is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of days that Omar went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $33\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days}$ $33\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Omar rowed $3$ miles each day.